Vehicles benefit from having detection systems which seek information on a wide variety of information about the vehicle surroundings. Detection systems can be used for collision avoidance, self-driving, cruise control, and the like. Detection systems often seek information such as bearing, range, velocity, reflectivity, and image data on objects within the surrounding environment. Different technology, including radar, LiDAR, and cameras, for example, can be employed to help obtain information on the surroundings and provide the information to the driver or to a computer system within the vehicle. However, none of these systems can individually obtain all desired information. Therefore vehicle detections systems often employ multiple systems which leads to increased cost, additional space occupied on the vehicle, and an inability of the multiple detection systems to accurately share information.